In the case of separating and analyzing a biogenic substance by using a biologic sample such as blood, a high-performance liquid chromatography apparatus (HPLC apparatus) by utilizing a high-performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) has been widely used (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). As shown in FIG. 12, a general HPLC apparatus is configured in such a manner that, adjusting a sample containing a biogenic substance in a sample adjustment unit 91, then, introducing the sample into an analysis column 90, the biogenic substance is absorbed into a column packing of the analysis column 90. On the other hand, the biogenic substance absorbed in the column packing is separated by supplying an eluting solution from an eluting solution bottle 93 to the analysis column 90 by means of a solution sending pump 92. The separated liquid from the analysis column 90 is introduced into a photometric mechanism 94, and by continuously measuring an absorbance of the separated liquid in the photometric mechanism 94, the analysis of the biogenic substance is carried out.
On the other hand, in order to stably carry out the separation analysis, in an HPLC apparatus 9, a deaerator 93 is mounted at the upstream of the solution sending pump 92 (for example, refer to Patent Document 2). The deaerator 93 serves to remove gas such as oxygen remaining in the eluting solution. By mounting this deaerator 93, it is possible to prevent gas dissolved in the eluting solution from being made into air bubbles and to prevent a feed rate of the solution sending pump 92 from being unstable. Therefore, it is possible to stably carry out the separation analysis in the HPLC apparatus 9.
As shown in FIG. 13, as a deaerator 95, there exists one that is configured so as to absorb and remove the dissolved gas in the eluting solution by distributing the eluting solution in a gas permeable tube 97 which is arranged in a decompression space 96, and decompressing the decompression space 96 by means of a pump 98 (for example, refer to Patent Document 3). In other words, the dissolved gas in the eluting solution is moved to the outside of the gas permeable tube 97 (the decompression space 96) when the eluting solution is distributed through the inside of the gas permeable tube 97, to be removed.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-120447    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-13345    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-275229